paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Unit Suggestions: Syndicate
= Mediterranean Syndicate Suggestions= Pending Gorgon Support Helicopter Description: Developed to assist Legion Security forces in putting down riots, the Gorgon is quick if lightly armoured. It has a gyrojet turret effective against infantry if little else, but its true strength lies in a zero point energy device that can immobilise ground targets. Weapons: Gyrojet turret, zero-point projector Secondary: Switch gyro turret, zero point projector Niche: Early-tier helicopter support, unit immobilisation Perseus Battlesuit Secondary: Pinpoint (targeted) Reduce armor of target. Works against both air and ground targets. Stacks. Hephaestus Assault Armour Description: small battlesuit with deadly adaptivity Weapon(s): Fists Secondary: Enrage: Charges target, insta-kills infantry/vehicle hijack. Melee range Cerberus UDT Description: With the end of WW3 the syndicate had a problem concerning their Cerberus defense tanks, they were simply too effective too just stop production, but continuing would draw the suspicion of the Allied nations. Eventually someone suggested “Just remove the tank treads, rework the interior and market it as the final word in base defense”. The result is the new Cerberus UDT (universal defense turret). While capable of mowing down just about anything thrown at it, it suffers from the lack of the ability to attack submerged units, its high price, and the fact it sucks as much power as a high-end turret of the atomic kingdom. Unit type: top-tier defense turret. Niche it fills: top-tier defense for the syndicate. Oppressor Description: Syndicate 8x8 vehicle armed with an scattergun firing less than lethal ball bearings keeping enemy infantry away and a riot gas-canister launcher to stop vehicles on track. Has directional armor like a tank. Primary: The Riot scattergun fires a large number 28mm ball bearings, pushing infantry away and even knockbacking them at short range. Does little to none disruptor-type damage. When moving the weapon fires much slower. Target Secondary: Launch some riot gas canisters to clean enemy garrisons (either evacuate or killing the garrsions) and temporally stop (not stuns) vehicles (their crew chokes on the gas). The Oppressor must be still when using this ability. Its not sear gas, because the Hector and Hydra already use sear gas. Heroic: Slow down Aura, effecting enemy vehicles only. Or the Oppressor can pilot-kill defences (not vehicles though) with a more lethal nerve gas. Niche: Economical, but less agile (but faster) alternative to the Titan security armor, keeps enemy at firing range & reliable anti-garrison. Marker Drone Description: A small flying Drone, Looks like a metallic eye-ball with a red iris like searchlight. The housing is sterile white. When attaching to enemy vehicles and buildings like a burst drone, who suffer more damage when attacked, but the drone cannot explode via secondary to damage the vehicle/building. Primary: When attaching to an enemy vehicle, it becomes slower and much more suspectible to damage (it works like a combination of the spectrum designator and burst drone). The drone has the special trait that it receives far less friendly fire damage, so i can survive atleast being attached to one heavy vehicle. But i will be severly damaged afterwards and cannot be repaired. Swap Secondary: The drone activates a zero point generator, stoping the vehicle it is currently attached on. But this will slightly damage the drone. Alternativeley, it can be a camo-generator, stealthing the drone for some seconds. Heroic: N/A Niche: Ground counterpart of the fury combat drone. Revision Lykon Wolf Suit Description: A battlesuit for wolves. A combination of powerful technology and animal savagery, make this monster deadly. When garrioned it kills any engineer who enters the structure. Weapon(s): Monowire-Fangs. It pounces on enemy vehicles and deals medium damage. Secondary: EMP-Howl. Shuts down enemy vehicles. Niche it fills: Defensive animal battlesuit. Used to keep enemy engineers and infiltrators out of your buildings. And any vehicles transporting them. Too similar to the War Wolf Eris Support Suit Description: Light Modular battle-suit that is a mix between shot put and "Enders Game" style cruelty, with Syndicate Emblem on a backpack/power pack/ominous device. Weapon(s): "Shot" Cluster Bomb, basically a battle-suit grenade that can be tossed a fair distance and even over walls. Does medium explosive damage. Secondary: Reflex Cable, creates black-hole armor-like attraction on the Eris, but a targeted unit takes the damage without defensive bonus. (Has a time limit) Niche it fills: T2 support unit that makes you feel bad by just using it. Also Non-line of sight attack. (necessary because of the new epic walls that deny liner attacks. (Gap, Ray, Force Fields, ect.) Not unique enough, needs to be revised Parts and Pieces Supply Depot Description: The Supply Depot is an inexpensive, well armoured concrete structure that withstand moderate bombardment. It has space to hold up to three Transport Trucks in its garages. It is armed with a 7.62mm machine gun, which is effective against infantry, but not much good against anything else. Basically, build these along your Via and at important supply lines to give your Transport Trucks somewhere to hide inside and bunker down for reinforcements to arrive. You can also put normal combat vehicles inside, and use them as outposts to reinforce any convoys under attack. Weapon: Light Machine Gun Secondary: Evacuate Garages Niche: Convoy Support Structure The company housing is going to be able to hide transports Syndicate Aesthetic Design Might I suggest that to represent their corporate nature that certain Syndicate vehicles and buildings have advertisements on the side of them, the work of the Syndicate's savvy business advertising teams. :) They already had this Theseus industrial transport Description: A Huge hevily armoured medium/high tier ore miner, origionally used for transporting material and raw minrerals. It has been Repurposed for the syndicates needs with extra armour and a small self defence gyro-jet and space for three (or more) infantry to garrison it to improve defences. Has three times the capacity of a regular miner ( or whatever balances)and a heavy duty plow which allows it to move obstructions (including tanks) out of its way, but not crush them. Weapon(s): 1x gyrojet Secondary: evacuate infantry Niche it fills: Late game economy. When the ore nodes close to the base are depleted, conventional miners become more vunerable the further they have to travel as more and more defences will be required. also, the enomies will have greater fire power to attack with, the theseus will be a big investmant but one that will have a large return and should be more immune to hit and run attacks. Part of the Medusa Skate Squad These daring women are something between Auxiliarys and Legionnaires. Semi-trained and clad in semi-bulletproof biker outfits(syndicate style of course), they shoot compact yet efficient SMGs akimbo, while they scoot over the battlefield on all-terrain rollerblades. They are good at distracting the enemy or luring him in, but are only useful against infantry. (Heroic upgrade allows them to fire on the move anywhere, instead of 90° forward arc)(secondary would either be to hackstop enemy vehicles from shooting(targeted) or start a small camera drone for extended view range, would make them pretty good spotters) Accepted as an upgrade Hecatonchires Airmobile AURA Projector Description: This flying twin-rotor helicopter is the pinnacle of Syndicate AURA technology, boasting AURA projectors capable of amplifying and projecting the AURA of a vehicle embarked on it to nearby air units, although it can only do one at a time. Otherwise unarmed, it can take a bit of a beating before going down. Do note that the Hecatonchires will only project the AURA of an existing unit that is embarked on it, and the embarked vehicle will no longer be able to leave the Hecatonchires. Alas, the Hecatonchires's amplifier system is only a prototype and will only work on individual units. Using a hyperlinking system, the Hecatonchires will link to an individual air unit and project its AURA directly through the hyperlink. While this triples the effect of the AURA, it endangers the Hecatonchires as it can be affected by the destruction of the targeted unit. Weapon(s): AURA Projector. Works on air units only, but in a much larger radius. An AURA-projecting unit must be embarked for it to work, and it only projects the AURA of the embarked vehicle. (e.g: An embarked Talos will cause the Hecatonchires to project the Digitech Aggresive AURA) Secondary: AURA Hyperlink. The Hecatonchires stops projecting its AURA in a wide radius and instead focuses it on one specific air unit. The effect of the AURA becomes tripled on that specific unit. If the targeted unit is destroyed, the Hecatonchires takes damage equal to half the maximum health of the targeted unit. Use with caution. Niche it fills: Aerial AURA projector. Accepted, the Pegasus will gain it Longinus Naval Kinetic Artillery Description: The Longinus is a long catamaran-hulled ship with a large railgun fixed to it pointing directly upwards. No, it doesn't hit air units directly above it, but rather fires a special Atmospheric Reentry Blunt Impact Shell (ARBIS) with enough power to send it into low orbit, where the shell uses GPS coordinates relayed from forces on the ground to maneuver itself into position over the target using small thrusters before deorbiting itself. The ARBIS is coated with a special coating that prevents it from burning up during reentry, allowing it to maintain its shape until it hits a target using the force built up from gravitational acceleration and its own thrust to practically crush the target into the ground. The Longinus itself may also deactivate its weapon to project the Digitech Rangefinder Aura, increasing the weapon range of all nearby units, excluding melee units. Weapon(s): ARBIS-firing heavy railgun. Extremely long range due to the mechanics of the weapon, but has a long reload cycle and cannot see far enough by itself to use the full range. Outranges even the Mars Artillery Armour and does not need to deploy to fire (the railgun recoils downwards). Secondary: Digitech Rangefinder Aura. Increases weapon range of nearby units. Alternate Secondary: Deorbiting Shot. Instead of targeting something on the ground, the Longinus overcharges the railgun to shoot an unlucky orbiting non-Syndicate satellite out of orbit right on top of the target. All the better to put rival telecommunication companies out of business, eh? Inaccurate, but high damage and AoE. Also overheats the railgun, so the Longinus has to stop firing for a while to cool down. Niche it fills: Heavy naval artillery, also support because of the Aura. Will take the weapon and put it on the Terramerene Tyrannus Command Vehicle Description: About the size and shape of a bus and filled with rows of computers, a commander can easily control a whole battlefield from the Tyrannus. Weapon(s): Armed with a measly two gyrojet turrets, the Tyrannus is really meant to have it's secondary on most of the time. Secondary: The Tyrannus turns on an AURA with a large radius, improving all stats of units in it by a small degree. Niche it fills: Assassination Mode Target The AURA idea is the plan Hades Environmental Launch Platform Description:Amphibious rocket-launching vehicle. Weapon:Primary attack is Kenetic Rocket that does more damage depending on the Mass of the Target. Rocket cannot hit infantry. Secondary: Secondary launches a small satillite into the air that nullifies or reduces the effect of energy and data feilds (PAWI, E. Jamming, Radiation, Aura, ect) by filling the air with a cloud of small, thin pieces of aluminium, metallised glass fibre or plastic and (decoy) flares. Niche it fills: Amphibious Vehicle, Teir 3, Anti-Special Denied, though the secondary is will show up somewhere Ajax Assault Breacher These tracked combat vehicles were especially designed to clear pathways for troops and other vehicles through minefields and along obstructed roads. Armed with a front-mounted 4-meter wide plow, supported by metallic skis that glide on the dirt. Primary is ram, melee attack that pushes enemy units away. The Ajax are also equipped with a Mine Clearing Line Charges: rockets carrying high-grade explosives up to 50-70 meters forward, destroying enemy obstical's (Walls, barbed wire, enemy units), so that troops and vehicles can pass through safely. Passively generates a Digitech Repulsive Aura that slows the attack speed of enemy units within the range by emitting resistive static interference (something that messes with both electronics and living beings alike). Auxiliaries clear mines already, though other pieces may be good A.N.N News Team Argus News Network is dedicated to bringing YOU the news that puts the Syndicate in best light. A rather handsome anchor and his loyal cameraman walk across the battlefield as one infantry unit. An aura around them reduces enemy damage, since any enemies want to be on their best behavior in front of the camera, which means they pull thier punches in battle. The secondary, Interview, immobilizes and prevents action of one infantry unit, though it makes him invincible (no one wants to be caught on camera killing like that!) Though not much use against a single conscript, even women as hard as Tanya or Mingxia still have a wish to be on camera. Enemy units will not attack automatically, but can be manually told to kill the News Team. May be turned into a news van Antaeus Tier 3 Bipedal Walker that serves as Anti-Heavy, Anti-Structure for the Syndicate's Vehicle Tree. Primary is water jet cutters that deal continues damage, Secondary allows it to increase the amount of water pumped, pushing a selected unit away from the Antaeus(Reverse Magnetic Harpoon). How it will fit. Before the Syndicate had the recourses to develop and mass-produce it's construction lifters, the Antaeus, a massive bipedal walker served as the Syndicates primary logistics vehicle. Unlike the MCV and other regular construction equipment, the majority of the structures the Mediterranean Syndicate needed could be made by renovating existing structures. The Antaeus was equipped with enormous industrial high pressure water jet cutters that could accurately cut through any material known to man within a few inches. With an experienced crew, the Antaeus could surgically strip entire skyscrapers for construction within minutes. Despite this important role, the Antaeus is also regularly employed by the corporation throughout the world as a auger(mining), harvester(logging), or in extreme cases, as a milling machine(machining). Why?(The Syndicate have no Tier 3 Anti-Heavy Vehicle for some reason, and I don't mean the Medusa. I am talking about a heavy unit that has a realistic chance at beating a Apoc or King Oni) Really cool, but Syndicate aren’t about heavy hitters, though they may added it if the Syndicate ends up needing it. Syndicate War Chariot Always being a company with a fascination over the Greco-Roman style, the syndicate planned a vehicle with a design so old not even the Order of the Talon saw it coming. The Syndicate's War Chariot is a 2 manned vehicle, powered by War Wolves. Its armor is nothing special, but it is there. The person at the head of the Chariot drives the two War Wolves in the direction of the enemy, the person at the rear has an arsenal of explosive spears, well equipped to deal with infantry or the occasional vehicle. Its main plan of attack is charging the enemy and driving their spears right into their hearts. As a secondary the rear member can fire his monomolecular blade wire launcher. It shoots a harpoon that can stick to almost anything (no water) and in-between the Chariot and that harpoon tip is a monomolecular blade ready to rip infantry apart. If the Chariot moves though, the blade is broken. Analyzation Tower Structure. No attack, but it reveals cloaked units and any friendly units in its radius gain veterancy faster. Purpose is to make areas where attacking would fuel any surviving defenders with large amounts of veterancy. Originally used to aid what the Syndicate would call law enforcement to stop particularly damaging crime in the crime-ridden sprawls, these towers have cutting edge surveillance equipment capable of revealing any cloaked unit and uplink what they see into the cybernetic minds of the Syndicate army. When these were adapted for battle service, they observe every action of enemies and allies in their radius and upload it into the minds of Syndicates, giving their forces experience and knowledge of battle beyond what they otherwise would have gained. The Immune already deploys something quite like this. Denied, but we made use parts of it. Denied Denied Archive Accepted Support Trawler Description: Converted fishing trawler with a turbocharged engine and AURA machines and transmitters, crewed by tech support. Primary: Three repair drones. Independent like Lamia missiles. Secondary: Replicate Aura of targeted unit. Slow recharge. Niche: Naval Aura, repair. Yes to everything but the secondary Lares Defensive Battlesuit Description: The Lares Battlesuit is designed to clamber through the urban jungle of the Sprawls: While it is unable to enter buildings, it can climb up the sides and onto a friendly or neutral building's roof, attaching to the roof like a Burst Drone does to a vehicle. From this vantage point, it can can snipe vehicles from long distance. Weapon(s): Sniper Rifle Secondary: Climb building. Niche: Ambushing Battlesuit, helps defend distant outposts. Yes, but this is going to be the new Spartan battlesuit Company Housing Suggestion Description: Company Housing structures provide build radius, making base expansion and "Sprawling" easier. Market Research Description: Upgrade; increases the amount of money given by your income generation sources (convoy trucks, immunes garrisoned in buildings, black markets). Company Housing Description: These are simple 4x3, Sprawl-esq houses (not garrisonable) that act as a very large wall and can block artillery but not aircraft. Works in conjunction with the Sprawl Housing protocol as you can mix the garrisonable houses in the non-ones to confuse opponents. Ascetically, they give syndicate bases the appearance of Sprawls in the making. Niche: These walls can slow down enemies by either forcing them to have to shoot through them or navigating through alleyways players make. They give syndicate artillery the ability to fire and then hide behind one of the buildings to avoid counter fire. Dryad Secondary Secondary: CLEAR!: Brings one allied, non-battlesuit infantry back to life for a small price. Niche: Dryad secondary. Praetorian Secondary Secondary: Arrest: Praetorian enters a garrisoned building, arresting any enemies inside. Clears out the garrison like a Peacekeeper. Niche: Praetorian secondary. Neptune Speedboat Secondary Description: The Neptune can switch to using bioweapon torpedoes against enemy units. These do far less damage to ships than normal torpedoes, but damage them over time, and give them a slight debuff. They also instakill infantry and animal scouts. Niche: Neptune secondary. Gives it more harassment capability, and an improved support role. Nice Mercury Uplink Copter Description: A helicopter with numerous wireless communication suites installed, the Mercury can pick up an AURA producing unit. Once it has done so, the Mercury will transmit this AURA to all nearby air units, giving them access to this AURA. Note that the Mercury can hold only one AURA producing unit at a time, so no stacking AURAs. As well as this, the Mercury cannot pick up non-AURA producing units (it has not been configured to), so it is not a 'transport' in the standard sense. The Mercury also can not transmit the AURA to the ground, either; you will need to make another unit. It is there soley to AURA your air force. Primary: None, the Mercury is unarmed. Secondary: Drop Off Passenger. Niche: Provides AURAs to air units. MUST BE DONE! Hoplite Secondary Description: Periodically, a commander can buy a shot of adrenalin and administer it to a Hoplite, increasing their effectiveness for a short time. In essence, increases rate of fire and movement speed temporarily, but costs money. Niche: Secondary for the Hoplite. They like it Ocular Implants Description: An upgrade which enhances the sight of infantry and battlesuits, increasing their line of sight. Makes them less reliant on spotters to take advantage of their incredible range. If one upgrade is too overpowered, it could possibly be 3 upgrades, each with a minor improvement each. Niche: Upgrade, makes infantry and battlesuits less reliant on spotters. yes Minerva Secondary Description: Enemy getting a little too close for comfort? Minerva's secondary allows her to take out her monomolecular blades from her fingers and recieve a quick pump of adrenalin. These monomolecular nails are universally damaging to all targets, and can be used at a faster rate than her gyrojet. However, these are (obviously) melee range, this only lasts for a short duration, and has a long cooldown. Niche it fills: Minerva's secondary ability. Useful if enemies get too close and/or too numerous for her gyrojets to be useful. Accepted, she needed a secondary AURA Relay Tower Secondary: Switch modes. Niche: Economy boost/Support base defence Description: These towers serve dual purposes. In the Normal Operations mode, it speeds up income generation in nearby buildings by providing AURA services to them. However, in General Alert mode, it ceases to boost income and instead boosts the range and effects of any projected AURA field, such as the one for the Testudo. That’s really cool, they like it. Classics Limo Description: A teal-trimmed limousine with hidden armor, casts an Omnitech AURA (boosts speed, damage, and armor). Weapon(s): None. Secondary: Targeted at a specific infantry, cloaks the limo, which then drives up to the targeted infantry who is gunned down by thugs in the car, then drives away and destealths. Niche it fills: Assassination command target. They've decided, yes. Man O' War sample: anti infantry and animal sub, sec effective against ships basicly a portugese Man O' War jellyfish, sneakily cybernitized to obey the syndicate prim; poisonus tantacles as vile as the syndicate itself good against anything living (swimmers and scouts) has to come up to attack, cannot be seen by infantry until it attacks (too late for swimmers) sec: a gyrojet based torpedo they carry, when fired it accelerates, it does damage based on range (when close low damage, when far away; expect good results) when fired they have to rearm the torpedo, temporarily coming above water. after that the secondary cannot be fired for a time. niche: argonauts miss late game effectivenes for scouts/dolphins or other things and it's just evil, wich i think is good for syndicate (death's can be blamed on nature) Accepted, though it will be controlled with a brain in the jar! Gyges Infrastructure Acquirement Description: A slow vehicle that can become invisible and steal base defenses by welding them off their base and rewiring them/ replacing the gunners. Turret disabled while being stolen, and once it has it it must set it down (now on your side) before this thing can stealth again- and the turret is disabled for 10 seconds. Weapon: Acquirement welder. Secondary: Cloak. Niche: Anti-turtle/ Turret push. Cadmus Class Escort Carrier Role sea-based Escort/Anti-Air platform. Primary is the Point Defense Network that uses three jet-bikes to search and intercept hostiles. Jet bikes are armed with machine guns and piloted by a Auxillary's (expanding the sight range of the mother ship dramatically). Secondary diverts power to convert the ship into a sea platform equipped with five remote controlled Spartoi drones. The purpose of the Spartoi is to intercept enemy aircraft at a distance with flechette rocket pods (needs a spotter to take full advantage of the Spartoi's range). The Cadmus-Class was designed to support the allied fleet with both a early defense system and a heavy anti-air platform. But lost it's bid to the Hydrofoil, as a result of the Hydrofoil's superior maneuverability and the versatility against any hostile with its Scrambler. Today the Cadmus-Class Escort Carrier can be seen near any Syndicate Marina or Vulcan's Forge. Where they continue to prevent the harassment of Syndicate investments, or keep a close eye out for any possible complications. --Renteria 08 02, 10 January 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes, a thousand times yes Titan Security Armor The Titan Security Armor or TSA is a Syndicate Melee Battlesuit that is highly influenced by Rock'em Sock'm Robots. The TSA depends on its stiff synthetic flesh to absorb damage while his cold steel hands shatter bronze and bone alike. It's secondary allows the TSA to unleash a powerful wave of raw energy in a given general direction or shoot rocket punches (whichever is easier to code for). Also the TSA is a fairly slow Battlesuit and would could get easily cornered by enemy Tanks so it should only be used as a supplement to the more flexible vehicles as a dedicated escort. When Garrisoned the Titan would do it's secondary.--Renteria 08 02, 10 January 2010 (UTC) Everything about this unit is awesome, Accepted Maybe Oneroi Description: A self contained hologram, the Oneroi only has a very small sight radius, but disguises itself in a similar way to the Mirage Tank. For a small price, it can also disguise as a friendly or enemy vehicle. It can be built from the Academy, too, allowing you to start gathering information early. Weapon(s): None Secondary: Disguise. Disguises as a vehicle for $250. Niche: Information gathering, helps spot for long range units. Quirinus Strike Plane Armament: Turret-mounted twin barrelled railgun Niche: Fast precision ground strike plane, great for clearing up or softening heavy tank formations Secondary: Disguise as enemy aircraft Description: In a world dominated by helicopters, a fixed wing plane may seem out of place, until one realizes that the Quirinus was simply a Lear jet with a pair of turret mounted railguns on its belly. It is able to disguise as an enemy aircraft and fall in behind tank formations before letting loose with its twin-barreled railguns. However unlike other strike planes it is capable of hitting targets while still running away due to its turret mounted system, allowing for more kills and lesser casualties They’ll discuss it (Sketch is currently ill) Manager Sample: a syndicate unit wich can boost the efficiency of cash-generating buildings, limited by 2. weapons: notebook, efficiency plan, money, magnificent mustache, sunglasses, beerbelly these managers can deploy to set up a tent (like allied engineer) and give a 10% (or lower, depends on you guys) boost to cash generation, and while undeployed, can capture neutral tech buildings by buying them (capture that costs money but leaves unit intact) prim= buy neutral tech building sec= deploy management building (can pack up) these guys have quite some wealth, but can't bribe units like the allied spy can, because they miss something the spy has: charisma... niche: a syndicate player needs lots of buildings to generate late game cash, to get more buildings you need power, to get powerlines from expansions to buildings, you need cash. so this unit helps you in generating cash. for the cash generation bonus, think of allied tech level system. This would be better as a passive upgrade Morpheus Description: Tracked mobile communications array that can link up to other units. Weapon: Shoots a small drone at a enemy unit that takes it over, but then requires the Morpheus to stay close in order to keep control. Secondary: Dynamic Aura Control Network. Links all Aura capable units together against one target, and allows some units to fire outside its range. (Think of multiple Patriot Missile Battery's in Generals, except with units) Niche it fills: Special Vehicle They don’t know if they can code that. Then he moaned a lot. Transformer Station With topside powerlines, the syndicate also needs topside power relay stations, to get power to distant structures. Built using a lifter, extends, repairs, and replaces powerlines, could be centerpoint of expansions. Don't know how it could be coded, but will keep it on hand if it can be Category:UnitSuggestions